There's No Such Thing As a Happy Ending
by Siriusly Hannah
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Can Come Between Us. The Marauders are out of Hogwarts, and things aren't looking too good. Voldemort is in full power, and the wizarding world is just beyond his reach. If only he could find the Potters. Also the death of someone love
1. Prologue

Author's Note- Hey! Well, I finally decided to post a sequel to "Nothing Can Come Between Us". Though seeing as I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, I am praying that the sequel does better. This is just an experiment, so we'll see what happens.  
Review and let me know what you think of it? Should I continue it?

* * *

**There's No Such Thing As a Happy Ending  
**

**Disclaimer:** Until I take over the world or master the unforgivables Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J.K Rowling. All I own is Augustine Marquis, some of the plot, and this stupid computer.  
  
****

**PROLOGUE:  
**  
A whole year has past since the Marauders and Co. graduated from Hogwarts. Can you imagine that? A whole year! A lot can happen in a year. People die, people change. Relationships change, feelings change. Even the world can change. Something so drastic and unbelievable can happen that changes the world's outlook on life itself. It can make people question what they believe in, and how they have lived their life up to that point. It can make people question good and evil, and where they stand in the midst of things. But like I said before, it's unbelievable.  
  
Some people have the nerve to say everything is just fine.Unless you've been living in a hole for the past year, or if you haven't come out of your closet until now, you might want to stop and look around you. I'm telling you that everything is not fine. Pick up a paper and read the front cover, turn on the news, or just look outside your window as you sit in what you think is your safe and secure home. You think it is a fortress where no one can come and harm you. You will be safe as long as you lock the doors and pull the shades down.  
  
Well I'm going to tell you another thing. You're wrong. Your home is no longer safe from the evil that has broken out and come to full power over the last year. Look around you! People are dying! What we most feared has become a reality! It's time to stand and fight against all we know is wrong. We must get inside this evil and make it see that we're not backing down.  
  
You still don't believe me? Well see for yourself. Go on take a look:  
  
**HE -WHO- MUST- NOT -BE -NAMED GAINS FULL POWER AND STRIKES FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF MANY  
**  
_Yes it is true. The rumors of you know who gaining full power have been proved true yesterday at a meeting held by the minister of magic himself, Cornelius Fudge.  
"I am sorry to say that you know who has gained full power and is leading an army of Death Eaters. Our aurors here at the Ministry of Magic are doing the best they can to capture top you know who supporters and uncover his plans." Fudge told Daily Prophet reporter Christopher Stevens during an interview yesterday._

_  
It seems that Fudge's attempts to hush everything up and defy the many rumors of you know who in full charge are now completely hopeless as more then one thousand wizard families and who knows how many muggles turned on the news or read in the paper of twenty-five people killed yesterday in domestic home attacks, caused undoubtedly by you know who's supporters. There has already been fifteen deaths reported just today, and many muggle torturings. Of course all of the muggles that have been rescued by top aurors from the Ministry of Magic have had their memories modified so they won't remember a thing.  
  
That is all I can say at the moment, but you will be informed when something changes. In the mean time stay inside and stay safe.  
  
_See there you have it! That's solid proof of the unbelievable story I was telling you all about. It was taken right out of the Daily Profit, front cover. Now do you see what you have been missing? Do you see what I am telling you about. People are dying. Muggles and wizards alike.  
  
I hope you can come to terms with the fact that you have to do something about this. I'll leave you here back with the marauders, in the safety of your homes as you sit in front of the computer hopefully thinking about what you just read and what this could possibly have to do with the story you are about to read. I can't answer that just yet, but as the story goes on you will see for yourself.  
  
I really must leave you here. My job is now done. I have warned you of the fate of the world. My only question is, will you do something about it?


	2. Growing up

Author's Note- Ok. I'll just make this quick. In case any of you were wondering this story is basically going to be in the point of view of Sirius. It may change once in a while, but you'll know when. So...here is chapter 2. I hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 1, ** Growing up  
**

Well, it's James eighteenth birthday. Everyone is at his house for a party, but it's not much of a change of scenery for me since I have been living at his house all summer until I turn eighteen and buy a place of my own.  
  
Augustine and I are pretty serious about each other, I may even move into her place. But who knows where the next few months will take us.  
  
"Hey Remus!" I said as Remus entered James' living room.  
  
"Hey! Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As Remus went over to wish James a happy birthday I stole Augustine away from Lily for a couple minutes.  
  
"Hey Lily, do you mind if I steal her for a few?"  
  
"Go ahead." she replied, walking over to James. I guess they were pretty serious too.  
  
"Hey." I said leading her over to the couch.  
  
"Hey."  
  
I leaned in and our lips met. I placed soft, butterfly kisses along her jawline, and then I moved down to her neck. She put her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
Well, the moment didn't last long as I was soon interrupted by James.  
  
"Sirius, I'm terribly sorry to bother you at the moment but I really need to talk to you and Remus. And Augustine, I think Lily needs to talk to you."  
  
I gently kissed her on the forehead before getting up and following James out of the living room and into the kitchen where Remus was waiting.  
  
"Don't you want to wait for Peter?" Remus asked leaning against the counter.  
  
"He's a no show. Again. Anyways, um-Lily's pregnant."  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't have heard him right. How could Lily be pregnant?  
  
"Sirius." Remus began.  
  
"No don't you Sirius me! James how could she be pregnant? How could you let this happen?" I asked as Remus backed down.  
  
"Well, we talked and-"  
  
"You did a lot more than talk!"  
  
"Sirius." Remus repeated, in an almost bored tone.  
  
"Well, we're going to get married in two weeks, and Sirius I want you to be my best man." James said before Sirius could say anything, "No offense Moony." he added.  
  
"None taken."  
  
I was speechless. There's no way I could be mad at him, but how could he let this happen. When I didn't say anything, James continued.  
  
"Sirius, I'm going to be a father!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Congratulations." I said giving him a pat on the back, "And I would be honored to be your best man." That was all I could say, but the smile returned to James' face, and it hit me how much he wanted my support.

....................................................................................................................

"I can't believe your pregnant and getting married!" Augustine exclaimed.  
  
"I know. It all happened so fast." Lily said shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"I just have to ask one thing. Is this really what you want? I mean you just graduated from school. You don't even have a steady job yet, and you barely have enough money to pay rent. And that's with you and James together."  
  
"I know, but it's not like I can change anything. It's too late to go back. We'll make it through. We love each other and that's all that matters."  
  
I smiled at this ironic answer. Sirius had said something very similar to me a few days ago.  
  
"What about you and Sirius? How are things going?" Lily asked changing the subject.  
  
"Great. He has been talking about moving in with me."  
  
"So you guys aren't engaged yet?"  
  
"Oh God no! But I love him, I really do."  
  
"Would you say yes if he asked you to marry him?"  
  
It took me a second to think but then I answered without hesitation.  
  
"Yes! I want a family some day and I want to live together and have kids."  
  
"Don't worry your time will come. Don't rush it. He'll ask when he's ready. Sirius would make a great father." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." I replied thoughtfully.  
  
"How about we go find the boys." Lily said.  
  
So we went back into the living room to find the boys all sitting around laughing and goofing around. Typical. But then Sirius caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back and couldn't help but think that I was ready to bring this relationship to the next level.  
  
"Well we should get going. Lily is tired and she needs her rest." Remus said standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late and I have to bring Augustine home." Sirius said standing up also.  
  
"Bye Lily. Congratulations." Remus said giving her a hug and then he bid goodnight to everyone else before disapparating into thin air with a loud pop.  
  
"Congratulations Lily." Sirius said, giving her a long hug.  
  
"Thank you. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"James." I said nodding.  
  
"Sirius." James said doing the same.  
  
Augustine was saying her congratulations and good nights as I grabbed her hand and lead her out into the chilly night air.  
  
She hopped onto the back of my motorbike and I backed it out and took to the air. She grabbed my waist tighter, and I could just imagine the look on her face. She hated this.  
  
I landed right outside her house, and walked her to the door.  
  
We stopped at the door, and I put my arms around her waist and kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, and her arms almost instinctively went around my neck. I turned my head to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you too." she whispered in return, do you want to come in? I can put a pot of coffee on." she said as we pulled away.  
  
"No thanks. Maybe tomorrow, I'm really tired."  
  
"Oh, ok. Goodnight." she said opening her door.  
  
"Goodnight." I said and she smiled at me before closing the door. I stood there for a couple minutes. Debating whether or not to go in. After a long moment I took a deep breath and walked back to my motorbike.  
  
I watched as her bedroom light clicked on and you could see her silhouette through the blinds. I watched as the light went off, and she was gone.  
  
As happens sometimes a moment settled, and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment.  
  
And then the moment was gone.

* * *

So? How was it? It's really late and I don't think this chapter came out the way I wanted it to. Oh well, if you don't like it let me know. I'm here to please you. But please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! It's really not all that hard, and it helps to develop a better story. Plus it makes me very happy. I don't know how fast the next update will be since I'm feeling a bit under the weather.  
  
Thanks to my one and only reviewer! :(  
  
**eternity's star:** Thanks for the review! I'm sorry about the confusing prologue. I can't wait for a story from you! Any in the near future?


	3. The burden of grief

Author's Note- Sorry it took a while to update. I've been busy with my other stories.

* * *

Chapter 2, **The burden of grief**  
  
__

_"Even his griefs are a joy long after to one that remembers all that he wrought and endured." _

_-Homer_

Sirius plopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to get changed. He was too tired to move, and soon he was falling, helplessly, into a deep sleep.  
  
He was abruptly awoken by a loud _'pop'_. His eyes snapped open, and he tried to focus but his mind was still disoriented from the deep sleep. Then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He slowly sat up and turned around. James' head was floating in his fireplace.  
  
"Sirius!" Sirius stared in confusion, then he desperately tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He got a better look at James' face. He looked weary and sad. Something was bothering him, and by the sound of his voice Sirius could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"James? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, his voice still heavy from sleep.  
  
"It's horrible. Augustine...her house...everything destroyed." James said, more to himself, as if he was trying to tell himself that this was true.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about. What about Augustine?" Sirius said, a knot forming in his throat.  
  
James shook his head sadly, took a deep breath and then looked into Sirius' eyes before continuing.  
  
"Voldemort came to Augustine's house. Well we don't know if it was actually him or if he sent some Death Eaters, but her house is completely destroyed. Everything is gone, burnt to ashes. And Sirius-she-she's dead. She was murdered. I'm so sorry."  
  
Sirius felt as though his heart was ripped out of his chest. He shook his head furiously.  
  
"No! NO! This can't be happening! Not now, not to me!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Padfoot. I'll leave you alone, I have to go check on Lily. Don't even bother going to her house. There's nothing there." James said looking at his best friend sadly one more time before disappearing with another loud _'pop'_.  
  
Sirius stood up angrily. He turned and saw a glass of water on his dresser. He grabbed it and threw it at his mirror, sending shards of glass and water everywhere. He furiously turned away from his broken reflection and wiped the tears that were now streaming down his face with the back of his arm.  
  
He suddenly felt as though he were going to be sick and pass out so he grabbed the wall for support. The tears kept coming as he slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. He dug into his pants pocket for something and took out a small black box. He slowly opened it, and revealed a beautiful sapphire diamond ring, and engagement ring. He was going to propose to her on her eighteenth birthday. That was two days away! They never made it.  
  
He traced the ring with his thumb for a moment before thrusting it back into his pocket. Then he quickly stood up, and headed outside. It was pouring outside, but that didn't matter. He just walked, and angrily wiped the tears that still threatened to escape.  
  
He made it to his destination in about half an hour. He looked around. James was right. There was nothing left to her house. All that it was now, was smoldering ashes. There were still some remaining flames, but they were dying out due to the rain. It seemed that all the Ministry officials had cleared off, and Sirius was happy no one was there.  
  
He walked around the foundation for a bit before walking to the middle. He had no more tears to wipe away, and he ignored the fact that he was soaking wet and shivering. He slowly removed the small black box from his pocket, and removed the ring. He held it in his hand for a while and looked at it, lost deep in thought.  
  
He couldn't keep it. He had no use for it anymore. All it was now, was a stupid reminder of what he didn't do, and promises he didn't make in time to- in time to what? Save her? As if it would have made a difference. He laughed bitterly, and then tossed it into the one remaining flame.  
  
If only he had stayed that night. After all she did ask, but he blatantly refused. All because he was tired. Screw his selfishness. He should have listened to that gut feeling inside of him that told him to stay. But no. He ignored it, as would most people, I guess.  
  
Now she was dead. Dead, and because of him?! Because he was tired and selfish!  
_'Like you would have been able to fight off Lord Voldemort. Ha! Well we would have at least died together.'_ he thought bitterly.  
  
As he slowly turned and headed back the way he came, without even as much as a backward glance, he assumed the initial shock was over. But he knew deep down inside, that it hadn't really sunk in yet, and it wouldn't for quite some time.  
  
But as he walked back to his empty apartment, he couldn't help but feel greatfull that he now felt nothing. He was numb to the pain, and to the grief, and to the helpless anger and guilt that he assumed was eating away at him somewhere deep inside. He thought the worst had passed, when it really never passes, but stays with us forever.

* * *

Wow, was that chapter hard to write or what?! I'm sorry if it wasn't that great, but it's quite late right now, and I'm actually quite proud of it. Anyways, please review, for Sirius' sake, and tell me what you thought. Was it too dramatic or just right? Review!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**eternity's star:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Well, whatever you decide, I can;t wait for a story! Good luck, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
**draco and me 14142:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Thanks again! You guys are the best! And I have a deal for all of you readers and reviewers. I will have a faster update if I get more reviews than last time. So it's all up to you guys! Can you handle it? :p


	4. Never the same

Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait. I've been loaded with homework! I can barely breath! Ugh! School sucks. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3, **Never the same  
  
** The next morning Sirius received an owl from James, saying that he could stay over at his place if he wanted to. That's where Lily was staying too. So Sirius packed a bag. He hadn't slept much at all, and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
  
When he arrived at James' house, he was greeted by James who looked like he hadn't slept in days either.  
  
"Hey." James said softly, shutting the door behind Sirius.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Ok. You?"  
  
"Not so good. Lily and I have to go into hiding after we get married." James informed him, keeping his voice down.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because Voldemort is looking for us."  
  
"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Dumbledore told us. He also mentioned something about the fidelius charm. You know, a secret keeper and everything. Someone we trust, who knows where we are hiding out. The only person who knows besides Dumbledore. That way, Voldemort could only find us if that person told him." James explained.  
  
"I get it." Sirius said.  
  
"We want you to be our secret keeper." James said.  
  
"Lily too?" Sirius asked, shocked etched into his dark features.  
  
"Yeah. It took a little convincing, but she agrees you're trust worthy."  
  
"And Dumbledore?"  
  
"He actually offered to be our secret keeper, but we said no. He has done so much for us already."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"When do I become secret keeper?"  
  
"So you agree?"  
  
"James, I would lay down my life for you and Lily."  
  
James smiled. "And I would do the same for you." he said pulling Sirius into a manly hug.  
  
"So you can stay here, and get some sleep. Lily is coming by later. She's taking this so hard, and Augustine being gone..."  
  
"Right, well I'm really tired. I think I'm going to go up and crash for a while." Sirius said, not liking where the conversation was heading. He couldn't bring himself to talk about it just yet. He needed to be alone for a while.  
  
"Sure. You can go in my room. I have to stay up and see if I hear from Dumbledore." James said.  
  
Sirius grabbed his bad and headed upstairs.  
  
While Sirius was sleeping an owl came in through a window in the kitchen and dropped a letter by James' hand. The owl sat patiently as James opened the letter and began to read.  
  
_Dear James and Lily,_  
  
_Voldemort got close to finding you last night. I have come up with a theory on why he was at Augustine's house. He most likely wanted her to answer questions on your whereabouts. She refused, and so he killed her. She was a great friend, and a highly intelligent person. She had a lot to offer in life. Send my condolences to Sirius, and tell him I'll be by soon.  
_  
_Have you thought about the Fidelius Charm yet? You have to find a secret keeper. Think long and hard. My offer is always open if you should need it. Good luck, and take care. I'll be there in a matter of days. I just need to work something out with the Order.  
_  
_Yours Sincerely,  
Albus_ _Dumbledore  
_  
He finished reading the letter, and put it on the table in front of him. He then grabbed an extra piece of parchment, and sat down to write a letter of his own.  
  
_Dear Lily,  
_  
_I know things are tough right now. Sirius is over and he acts like nothing is wrong, but you can tell he's hurting. His eyes show so much pain. I can't bear it any longer. All this pain and sorrow. It's just too much.  
_  
_I can't wait until we get married. Everyone needs something to take their minds off of all that's going on. Padfoot said he would be our secret keeper. Are you sure that's what you want? He won't let us down. I can't wait to see you.  
_  
_I know every thing's messed up right now, and you're having second thoughts about the wedding, but I promise we'll get through it. I promise.  
_  
_All my love,  
James  
_  
He reread the letter, and folded it up. He then tied it to the owl's leg, and sent the owl out the window. He watched the owl fly off until he could no longer see it. He sighed, hoping the letter wouldn't get intercepted. Then he went into the living room and layed on the couch, hoping to get a few hours of sleep.  
  
God! How had his life gotten so messed up? One night they were announcing their engagement, and the next they were grieving the death of a friend and planning on going into hiding. Would it ever get back to normal?  
  
Another thing crossed his mind. They had to prepare the funeral for Augustine. That was something that Lily didn't have the energy for, and he was sure Sirius couldn't handle that. They were going to need help. Even though there was no body they still had to have a funeral. It would be a kind of closure for everyone. A way of moving on.

He closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep. He knew in his heart that things would never be the same again.

* * *

So? How was it? I hope I can have a faster update than last time! Please review on your way out!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
**eternity's star:** Thanks for the review! Yeah, it is sad when things like that happen. Well, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
**draco and me 14142:** I'm glad you like it! Yeah, it was sad! Thanks for the review! How was this chapter?  
  
Thanks again! You guys are the best! :)


End file.
